The Red
by Kyelara
Summary: How is Nanoha supposed to cope with her issue when everything around her keeps changing. After her life made a complete 180, will there be someone to help her finally get things under control? (I suck at summaries forgive me) Pairings- Nanofate (may be others) (p.s. I have no idea what to make my first genre. ;I )
1. Throwing fuel into the flames

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha~! Glad I don't either xD I would probably suck it up. 'Thoughts' "Speaking" _Emphasis ;D. _ Either way, I present to you my dears, a story. Yep. A story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**They say freak,**  
**When you're singled out,**  
**The red, well it filters through.**

* * *

Curling her hands into tense fists, the brunette let out a large sigh of frustration, goosebumps rising on her arms."I do _NOT_ have anger problems.." she muttered,eyes staring down at her lap. Not like the room was any more interesting to look at. Cold and in the shape of a square, walls black and the floors white, a room that was probably always freezing like it was now."Takamichi-san, your parents have informed me of your..let us say, recent incident?.." the woman opposite of her mentioned, pen at ready to scribble down information. Nanoha bit her lip, not wanting to remember what had taken place the day before.

**Yesterday**

"Why can't I figure this out.. " Muttered Nanoha, bringing her hands up to rub frustratingly at her eyes, dropping her pencil on the table with a light_ thump_. She had been doing her homework right after school as usual, one certain physics problem giving her issues. After each second passed she felt her patience growing thinner. "Little sis, Mom said you need to eat your dinner. It was ready over 30 minutes ago" called Miyuki as she stepped into the growled in frustration as she slammed her palms down on the table, jumping to her feet.

"I know already okay!? I'm trying to work on something and you _pesky_ family members keep interfering!" She yelled, blue eyes whipping around to glare at her blinked in alarm as she backed up slightly. "What the hell Nanoha, what's gotten you so riled up? You've been acting like a jerk the past few days!" replied her sister, genuinely confused of her younger sibling's actions. Nanoha bit her lip in a rage as she stepped forward and shoved Miyuki roughly back into a cabinet, a loud crash echoing through the house.

"I _SAID_ leave me _ALONE_" bellowed Nanoha, raising her curled fist back as if she was intending to strike. She quickly swung her hand down-

* * *

"So you hit your sister after shoving her into that cabinet?" interrupted the psychiatrist, pen poised expertly over the paper. Nanoha glared. "Of course not! I wouldn'-.." the brunette trailed off. "Just let me finish.." she muttered, teeth tugging at her raw lip once more.

* * *

**So lay down, the threat is real,**  
**When his sight goes red again.**  
**Seeing red again,**  
**Seeing red again.**

* * *

-only to be restrained. The brunette struggled, trying to get out of the person's grasp. "Nanoha!" called an alarmed voice. It was her father. _'Dad..?' _ The struggling stopped, the strong movements reduced to trembling. "M-Miyuki.." The girl stuttered as she stared down at her sister, shaking and afraid, glass scattered all around her on the floor. "W-what.. have I.." She stared down at her hands as they were released, disbelief clouding in her blue orbs. Nanoha's mother ran into the room not long after, the brunette dropped to her knees, shaking. The muffled voices of her parents could be heard as they helped her sister.. something like.. "_Psychiatrist.._" .. the words couldn't be made out. "_now._"'

* * *

"And that's how I ended up here.." Finished the blue-eyed girl, a downcast expression on her face. "I see." Mumbled the other woman, scribbling sounds filling the room, as if to prevent the dreaded silence that was sure to come. Her pencil came to a hault, steely eyes turning towards the brunette. "You may leave now Takamichi-san." Said the blonde as she began to stand from her seat.

Nanoha blinked. "That's it? Your not going to help me with my.. um.. issue..?" She whispered, her voice breaking at the end. She then stood up. "I ..I can't stay like..like _this_! What if I hurt my sister again? What if I harm someone else from my family? I don't know what i'-" She was cut off. "Takamichi-san. If you would, please exit the room and go home for now." The woman finished curtly as she exited the room. There it was again, that strange clouded feeling, she didn't feel in control over herself anymore.

"_DAMMIT_" yelled Nanoha, fist slamming mercilessly into the concrete wall, skin splitting with a sickening crack. Trembling with rage, she only winced slightly when the blood began to flow from her knuckles. Closing her eyes tightly, she allowed a few salty tears to make their way down her face. '_What's wrong with me._.' "Nanoha!" came a shriek. It was her mom. "What are you doing?!" She called as she ran over to her youngest, grabbing her injured hand. "Let's go we need to get this fixed.." Mumbled her mom as she frantically dragged Nanoha out of the room and towards the reception desk, requesting a first aid-kit.

* * *

**This change, he won't contain,**  
**Slip away, to clear your mind.**  
**When asked, who made it show,**  
**The truth, he gives in to most.**

* * *

**A week later**

It had been a week since Nanoha had withdrawn from her highschool. Apparently that visit to the psychiatrist hadn't been as pointless as she originally thought. She had been taken out of her normal school to be sent to one where her issue was more.._ welcome_. They supposedly allowed students to have constant access to hired doctors and counselors to help if problems arose.

She would also be taken for a required talking session with her own personal doctor once every week. This way they could assess exactly how much Nanoha's anger had escalated over the years, whether she should be placed on medication, or would be fine to stay the way she was. Nanoha carefully checked her bag, making sure her supplies for the day were all inside. Her first day at the new school was today, she would soon leave to head over and start her classes.

Nervous? Definitely, it's always scary to have to transfer somewhere completely new.. To know no one, to start over. Maybe it would turn out for the best, she hadn't exactly had many friends at her old school. Only two really, Alisa and Suzuka. To everyone else she was known as someone to stay away from, all because of her nasty temper. She tried to speak to them, only to get turned away from, the mutterings of "_White Devil_" reaching her ears, which only fueled her current anger.

If she could learn to control her..'problem' better.. she could make more friends, right..? Nanoha's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Nanoha, dear? It's time we leave" came the soft voice of her mother. "Yes Mom.." she replied, voice soft as she opened the door.

_Here we go_.. She thought. The day had finally begun.

* * *

**To ~ Be~ Continued~ (Insert fabulous harmony here)**

The song I used lyrics from is by Chevelle, the song is The Red. I was thinking about the song when this idea popped on in my head :D It's a great song~

Thanks for reading! I only took a billion and one years to actually think up another story.. Though it's 1 a.m. Now and I really need to get to bed, this little plot popped up in my head and I said. "Why the hell not" So here I am with the first chapter. I hope you found it interesting, if I get some feedback I might consider actually seeing this one through. It's not going to be a loong long series, probably only a few chapters, but we'll see. This is eventually , of course, going to have the pairing Nanofate~ Only 'cause it's my favorite -happy dance- The only thing is though.. I don't know if this type of story has been done before or not. I've read a lot of fictions on these two, but not a lot xD So yea. Please treat me nicely, I do love some constructive criticism :) Until next time, Bye bye! -Kyelara


	2. Your just pouring gasoline on yourself

Hey! Kyelara again with an update for The Red :p Thank you all for your reviews! They are like my little treasures, they mean a lot to me. Really. They do. -locks them away in a treasure chest- :D You'll never get me booty! Argh!

Disclaimer: You know, I know, Me know. I don't own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha. (Surprisingly glad I don't, I would screw it up... Not on purpose of course :3 )

* * *

_'New friends? Yea right.. I've been here for a week and not once has someone tried to actually get to know me. Well, my first impression wasn't all that great to begin with.'_

* * *

**First Day**

"Alright Nanoha, have a good day at your new school.. " Her mother chirped as she fixed the collar to her daughter's shirt. "Yes mom. Talk to you when I get home" Nanoha replied with a small smile, nervously turning to board the train. The doors closed behind her with a light click as she turned back around to smile and wave goodbye to her mother. 'Love you' She mouthed as the train finally began to move.

Nanoha had always hated trains. Too noisy, sometimes unpleasant to the nose, and people constantly bumping into you, never offering an apology. She had only been on the train for what, 10 minutes, and she had already been jostled around more times than she could count. The brunette let out a grunt, quickly clinging to the rail as a middle aged man bumped roughly into her.

He paid no attention to her, not even bothering to move away from his newly claimed space. Nanoha let out a small growl of frustration. _'What a great way to start the day, early in the morning and I already feel like knocking someone's lights ou- No Nanoha, calm yourself.. Don't get angry..' _"Ugh.." The girl facepalmed. This. Was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Alright class!" The teacher said with a clap, his voice bellowing effortlessly throughout the room. "We have a new student today.." He began. "You may come in Takamachi-san." All eyes directed at the door as it began to slide open. Nanoha nervously made her way into the classroom, turning to face the students once she reached the teacher. Blue eyes almost immediately clashed with a hesitant red.'What a pretty eye color..'

"Takamichi-san. If you would, introduce yourself first before you instigate a staring contest." Stated the teacher with a small chuckle. Nanoha blinked and flushed a light red. "S-sorry! Um,..hello, my name is Takamichi Nanoha.. I just moved here so please take care of me." She finished with a polite bow, looking back up at the teacher. "Alright, good. Takamichi-san I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. You may call me Harloawn-sensei." He finished with a satisfactory nod, and another lopsided grin.

Nanoha merely nodded with a hesitant smile. "Yes Harloawn-sensei." She then turned to make her way to an empty seat as instructed by her new teacher, still trying to get over the fact that her teacher's hair was blue. 'Is it even possible to have blue hair naturally?' "Excuse me." Nanoha began, coming to a hault beside the blonde who seemed to be the owner of those striking blood red eyes. No response. "Um..mind if I sit here..next to you?" Silence. A quick shake of the head. 'Seems to be my answer..' Nanoha observed with a small twitch of her eyebrow.

"Thanks." Murmured the brunette as she sat down in her new desk, blue eyes drifting over to stare at her beautiful new neighbor. Nanoha snapped out of her mindless staring as she heard someone giggle softly. With a shake of her head, she quickly turned to the front of the room as she began to unpack her supplies, so she was ready to jot down notes when the class started.

* * *

The blue eyed girl let out a small sigh of hidden joy as the lunch bell echoed through the hallways. She turned towards her neighbor, startled to see that the blonde haired girl was in fact, no where in sight. 'She's fast..' Observed the brunette. She shrugged and started to place her class supplies back into her bag, her stomach begging her to rush with a growl. 'Ah.. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning' Nanoha remembered with a frown, hand moving over her protesting belly.

Just as she was about to stand, ready to head towards the lunch room, she heard someone speak. "Hey, new girl." Nanoha blinked and glanced up, assuming the voice was referring to her. She was correct. "I don't like you very much already." Chuckled the blonde girl cruelly as she shoved something against Nanoha's chest.

The brunette glanced down and discovered it had been an opened bento box.. her's to be exact, the contents that were once in it, all over her shirt. 'When did she even take that?' Fists clenched tightly. The two girls with the blonde began to laugh, amused with the new girl's shadowed expression. They believed she was scared, too intimidated by them to even respond properly. They didn't notice the growing anger in Nanoha's eyes.

To their surprise, the brunette stood up quickly, knocking her chair over as she threw her arm out and grabbed their leader's shirt collar, yanking her up and towards herself with trembling hands. "I will kill you." She hissed, teeth gritting roughly together, her enraged blue eyes meeting the other's green in a deadly glare. "W-what the heck!?" Yelped the blonde, her two friends crying out in alarm as they turned tail and ran, disappearing through the door.

A nervous chuckle emitted from the blonde's throat as she swiped at Nanoha, trying to get the girl to let go of her. The brunette only growled In rage as she shoved the girl backwards and into the desk behind her, a loud crash sounding throughout the halls. "I suggest you run." Whispered Nanoha, unsuccessfully trying to conceal her anger. The green eyed girl shakily stood back up, despite her growing fear, her pride was too much to throw away so easily.

"L-like I would run from you!" Countered the girl, glancing back to get conformation from her friends, only to discover they were gone. 'What loyal friends I have..' Shaking her head she quickly took a lunge towards Nanoha, fully intending to knock the day lights out of her only to be stopped by the one and only-

* * *

Alright. Well. I forgot I had some of this written up in my free time at school... So here's chapter two! Yaaaay cliffhangers (I'm sorry I hate them too) Please review and tell me how your feels are about this update! ..Please? ;-; Anways, hope you enjoyed! See ya soon!

Kyelara


	3. An escape from the flames

Hey everyone! Kyelara again, thank you once again for all of your helpful reviews! It makes me happy to see them.. I'm normally not motivated for stuff like this.. but when I read them I get excited :p So thanks once more to CrazyLikeArt! Makes me happy you can enjoy it now :D Thanks for your review Derp, and Frosty Asian. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side either _ haha. I hope you enjoy the story. Once again, I do not own Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, just the idea for this story..!

* * *

'What loyal friends I have..' Shaking her head she quickly took a lunge towards Nanoha, fully intending to knock the day lights out of her, only to be stopped by the one and only- homeroom teacher. He released the arm he had grabbed, directing a disapproving gaze at the blonde haired girl. "Strathmore, what are you doing!? Starting a fight with the new student?"

Bianca Strathmore stepped back with a small scowl and silent curse. The blue haired teacher shook his head. "Principal's office. Now." Bianca groaned as she turned on her heel, stalking out of the now silent room. "Takamichi-san, are you okay?" He questioned, turning to face the brunette, noticing the food stains and knocked over desk.

"Yes sir." She replied, voice tense, hands balled tightly into fists. Chrono Harloawn certainly took notice of her mood. "You can go ahead and change into your gym clothes since your uniform is all messed up.." He began with a small sigh.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Questioned the teacher, eyes flickering over the rigid form of the girl. "If you are I can escort you to the nur-" He was interrupted. "I'm fine Harloawn-sensei." Nanoha murmured as she gave a small bow, turned, and exited the room.

* * *

Friday

* * *

That marked the exciting first day for the brunette. The rest of the week flew by without any more troubles from the '3 girl possy', though Nanoha could still feel their heated stares boring into her back. 'Glare all they want! If they approach me one more time i'll beat the shit out of them.' She thought to herself, getting a small feeling of satisfaction at the thought of pulverizing them.

'Ugh. I really do have anger problems' Nanoha thought with a small sigh, turning to glance at her neighbor, only to discover she was, as always, staring out the classroom windows. 'I guess she's shy..' The brunette didn't have anything against shy people.. of course..though this one in particular irritated her.

She could at least give some other type of acknowledgment besides a simple nod, or shake of the head. Nanoha wanted to hear her voice.. The voice of the person with the enchanting eyes. Nanoha just assumed it was because the blonde was the only one in the class who didn't immediately pinpoint her as someone to mess with.

The brunette suddenly nodded to herself, determined. She WAS going to make this girl her friend, or.. maybe she would just settle for a less ambitious goal.. She was going to get her to speak to her first.

* * *

After a long period of listening to the teacher drone on about equations, the lunch bell finally decided to release the students from their prison. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the classroom as the clanks of chairs were heard, the students fighting to get out of the classroom first.

The brunette began to pack her things up once more, only to notice something odd out of the corner of her eye. Blue eyes blinked as they landed on the figure of the blonde. 'She's still here?' Nanoha got to her feet and stepped closer to the desk. "She's.. asleep.." She murmured.

'Figures, otherwise she woulda been gone by now..' She thought with a frown. Nanoha reached out and lightly tapped the blonde on the shoulder. "mmf" came a slight agitated mumble. "Ano.. Neighbor-san... Wake up please." Said Nanoha, shaking the blonde's shoulder a bit harder.

Nanoha jerked back in alarm as the burgundy eyed beauty quickly shot out of her chair, hair a bit out of place from being slept on. Panicked red eyes met confused, yet amused, blue. "Uh.." Began the blonde, looking as if she was going to say something, though nothing else came out.

They simply stared at one another, the blonde's cheeks growing considerably red. "Nyahaha.. Sorry for scaring you.. I'm Taka-" Nanoha trailed off as the girl grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room. An eyebrow twitched in irritation. 'Why I outta..'

"No.. no she didn't do anything.. just really..really shy." Said Nanoha aloud, trying to ease her frustrations. Why was this getting to her so much? Even she didn't know. 'Oh well..' She thought as she turned to walk out of the classroom.

Nanoha let out a sigh as she glanced around the cafeteria. It was almost depressing, staring at all of the friends gathered together, talking and laughing. Not really wanting to eat amidst the unfamiliar masses of people, the brunette turned and made her way back into the hallway, deciding she would do a little bit of exploring. Even after being here for a week, she still didn't know all of the school's grounds. Who knew, maybe she could find a place worthwhile.

"What's that..?" She murmured to herself as she gazed at another set of stairs, leading upwards this time instead of down. 'I guess they have a roof..' Nanoha observed, excitedly beginning to climb up the staircase. Surely enough, she came upon a door with the label 'Rooftop' "Awesome" She said to herself with a small satisfied giggle as she clasped her hand around the doorknob and opened the door, met immediately with the bright sun.

Nanoha giggled happily as she pranced her way out onto the roof, eyes staring up at the wide sky. Something she had always loved. The sky always seemed to set her at ease. "This is perfect.." Breathed Nanoha, her blue eyes reflecting excitement and the vast sky.

With a small giggle she ran over towards the edge, her slim fingers inter twinning into the rings of the cyclone fence that surrounded it. Her head quickly jerked to the side, thinking she heard a noise nearby. Blue eyes blinked in bewilderment as they met a familiar red.

Now that she took in the girl's appearance..her face was red too.. "Y-you..!" Stuttered out the brunette as she stared at the trembling blonde. Nanoha let out an irritated sigh. "Why won't you say anything?!" She snapped, getting frustrated with the blondes silent demeanor.

Her class neighbor jumped slightly when Nanoha raised her voice. "What the heck is your problem?!" Growled Nanoha, grabbing the other girl by her sleeve and jerking her forward. "You scared of me or something?"

'What. Am I doing.'

The blonde quickly looked away, her whole body shaking in fear. "P-please.." She whimpered, as she grabbed the brunette's hand, sliding slowly to the ground. "What was that?" Questioned Nanoha, having real trouble hearing her.

"M-mother stop.. stop it!" Tears began to fall. 'E-eh?' Nanoha quickly let go of the girl, eyes widening as she realized the red eyed girl's face was over run with tears. "I-I'm so sorry! I- I don't know what got into me.." Nanoha murmured, her voice shaking slightly.

"S-so sorry.." She repeated as she leaned down and held out her hand to help, the other girl immediately jerking away from her touch. Fearful eyes gazed up into guilty ones.

The girl quickly scrambled to her feet and ran across the rooftop, and into the school building, the iron door slamming shut.

* * *

Thanks for reading.. I tried to update faster xD For those of you who didn't appreciate my timing last time.. Though I won't be able to update for a while, heading out to go compete with my indoor group this Friday and i'm going to be gone for a while. Thank you again! Have a great rest of the week, and weeking! :)

,Kyelara


End file.
